Retórica de um quase amor
by MinaBR
Summary: Como o desabrochar tardio das flores que os cercavam, uma promessa de amor coloriu seus corações. Inesquecíveis palavras desenharam o sonho de um futuro que não estava destinado a se realizar. Um conto sobre a dor e a beleza de um amor negado.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer. **

**NA: **Esta história é escrita predominantemente na forma de diálogos. Ela será atualizada três vezes ao dia – 51 pequenos capítulos de 100-120 palavras, mais um prólogo, um epilogo e um "capítulo extra" onde ouvimos um convidado muito especial. Note que no dia da publicação do prólogo, do epílogo e do "capítulo extra" haverá apenas uma atualização.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

Um encontro fortuito, em uma tarde como tantas outras, desencadeou algo que transcendeu as barreiras do tempo, alcançando minha envelhecida mente com o doce pesar de um amor irrealizado. Mesmo enquanto minhas memórias desvanecem, vítimas involuntárias da inexorável sucessão dos anos, eu me recuso a esquecer os detalhes do rosto que um dia adorei.

Do passado meu primeiro amor sorri, incitando-me a deitar-me na grama e admirar as estrelas, exatamente como costumávamos fazer sempre que protegidos por um escudo de árvores, seduzidos pela beleza de nossa clareira coberta por um tapete de amores-perfeitos.

Ainda posso sentir o singular perfume de nossos encontros, um amálgama de grama molhada, do desabrochar tardio de lindas flores e de vidas prestes a acontecer. Às vezes, a voz de meu amado invade meus sonhos e repete as palavras de tanto tempo atrás, aquelas eternamente gravadas em minha mente.

Separados do mundo, nós abandonávamos nossas máscaras e éramos livres para sermos nós mesmos. Nesses etéreos momentos de existência além de nossas auto-impostas armadilhas, desafiávamos as circunstâncias e dividíamos a intimidade de expor nossas almas.

Apesar de nunca haver descoberto os segredos do corpo que pela primeira vez despertou o meu desejo, eu eternamente amarei a bela alma com quem dividi profundas conversas ao longo de meu décimo sétimo verão.

Agora, no crepúsculo de minha vida, passo meus dias a revisitar a estação na qual o amor era uma possibilidade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Um dia inteiro sem Internet. **

**Aqui vai o capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Então, é aqui que os esquisitões vêm para se sentirem normais... Interessante."<strong>

"Quanta perspicácia. Mas não posso deixar de notar que você também está aqui... entende onde quero chegar?"

**"Ei, sou apenas um inocente transeunte."**

"Você não é nenhum dos dois. Um transeunte já estaria longe daqui e não parado na minha frente. Inocência pressupõe falta de participação e uma vez que você está falando comigo..."

**"Grande coisa. Não sou da sua laia." **

"O que me traz de volta à minha primeira pergunta."

**"Eu não tenho que responder."**

"Não, não tem, mas acho que você quer."

**"Você não sabe de nada."**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Ainda lambendo as suas feridas?"**

"Ainda me seguindo?"

**"Pirou de vez? Não estou seguindo você."**

"Hum, então talvez seja o destino querendo nos juntar."

**"É tanto absurdo que nem sei o que dizer." **

"Não diga nada, amor. Vamos juntos cavalgar em direção ao nosso final feliz."

**"Eu sabia! Você me quer. Agora tudo faz sentido... É você que está me perseguindo."**

"Como é?"

**"Aparecendo no meu lugar especial como num passe de mágica."**

"Seu lugar? Fala sério, é mais perto da minha casa do que da sua."

**"De jeito nenhum: essa clareira é meu lugar secreto desde quando eu era criança."**

"Isso não te dá o título de proprietário."

**"Mas minha posse é mais antiga."**

"Eu não ligo."


	4. Chapter 4

**"É o terceiro dia que você invade meu território."**

"Faz três anos que venho aqui e nunca te vi. Até onde eu sei esta clareira não tem dono. Além do mais, bobeou, perdeu."

**"Estou me sentindo um tanto magnânimo, portanto vou deixar você usar metade da minha clareira."**

"Você vai deixar? Seu pomposo id..."

**"Ei, ei, sem xingamentos em meu local sagrado." **

"Ah, mas metade dele é meu. Não é mais o SEU lugar sagrado."

** "Sou suficientemente maduro para te dar razão – é o nosso lugar sagrado. Só nosso, doçura."**

"Deveria ser somente meu, mas não estou com vontade de discutir. Apenas mantenha-se longe de mim e deixe-me aproveitar o sol."


	5. Chapter 5

**"Então você decidiu vir ao nosso encontro"**

"Aonde vou ou deixo de ir não é da sua conta. Além do mais, não temos um encontro – só venho aqui quando tenho vontade."

**"Ah, como você me machuca."**

"Espero que letalmente"

**"Se eu desaparecesse você sentiria minha falta." **

"Quer saber? Cansei de lutar contra meu desejo. Venha aqui, deixe-me beijá-lo e sentir seu corpo contra o meu. Não consigo mais viver sem você, por favor, venha até mim."

**"Você não está falando sério, né?"**

"Claro que não. Eu jamais me rebaixaria ao ponto de tocar em você. Mas nós dois sabemos que você não quer isso, de qualquer maneira. Então, sem alugação, ok?"


	6. Chapter 6

**"Essa coisa de flertar me é natural – é meu principal meio de comunicação. De verdade, eu não estava dando em cima de você, eu estava apenas puxando conversa."**

"Não se preocupe, eu nunca achei que você estava realmente flertando comigo."

**"Então, você não tem amigos com quem passar as tardes?**

"Não é da sua conta."

**"Nervosinha."**

"Se manda."

**"Todos os meus amigos estão viajando, curtindo o verão, enquanto eu estou preso aqui." **

"Não adianta, não vou perguntar."

**"Podemos pelo menos ser educados um com o outro."**

"Por que eu deveria?"

**"Porque estranhos são amigos que ainda não conhecemos."**

"Que clichê."


	7. Chapter 7

**"Leu algum livro recentemente?"**

"Nunca, na história da comunicação humana, existiu uma pergunta menos original."

**"Que observação mais maldosa."**

"É, não sou boazinha."

**"Isso não quer dizer que você não pode fingir – é o que a maioria de nós faz."**

"E fingir não é maldade?"

**"É, mas pelo menos assim não se fere os sentimentos da outra pessoa."**

"Poupe-me da chantagem emocional. Eu não feri seus sentimentos."

**"É, mas poderia ter acontecido."**

"Eu sempre opto por dizer a verdade. Pode magoar, às vezes, mas mentiras nunca sobrevivem ao teste do tempo – eventualmente a verdade aparece machucando a pessoa que presumivelmente a mentira tentou poupar."


	8. Chapter 8

**"Vai responder minha pergunta?"**

"Que pergunta?"

**"Gatinha, deixa de manha. Comporte-se como uma adulta, por favor. Eu quis dizer aquela pergunta sobre livros."**

"Por que você me pergunta sobre livros? Ah, entendi. Estou sempre sozinha e sou uma socialmente inapta, logo devo ser algum tipo de intelectual sombria e torturada. Acertei?"

**"Por que você é tão agressiva o tempo todo? Eu perguntei por que eu amo ler e eu não tenho muitos amigos com quem discutir os livros que leio. Sinto muito se te ofendi. De agora em diante vou ficar longe e quieto, já que você obviamente não aprecia meu papo."**


	9. Chapter 9

"Anna Karenina. Anna Karenina é meu livro favorito."

**"Tolstói, impressionante."**

"Não estou tentando te impressionar, bocó."

**"Não seja tão sensível. Foi um elogio."**

"Ah..."

**"É, 'ah'. Por que você é assim?"**

"Experimente ser um pária, então vou dar bola para os seus sermões."

**"E como as pessoas vão se aproximar de você? Você afasta as pessoas."**

"É como eu sou – aceite ou vá embora."

**"Eu não acho que este seja seu verdadeiro eu – essa pessoa cínica, anti-social e extremamente sensível. É uma fachada, um mecanismo de defesa."**

"Talvez seja, mas por que você se importaria?"

**"Eu não vou te magoar, eu só quero te conhecer."**


	10. Chapter 10

"Desculpe se sou um pouco cética – não é todo dia que o modelo de popularidade adolescente se interessa em minha insignificante pessoa."

**"Tudo bem, que sua vontade seja feita."**

"Então você vai ficar quieto?

"Não vai responder? Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

"Entendi o que você está tentando fazer. Psicologia reversa, né? Bem, não vai funcionar. Não adianta tentar me manipular – sou esperta demais para isso. Você poderia apenas abandonar seu teatrinho e continuar a ser seu nada charmoso eu, porque você não vai ganhar.

"O quê? Por que você está rindo?"

**"Percebeu que você está tagarelando sem parar?"**

"Só estava tentando explicar..."

**"E eu entendi – eu ganhei essa rodada."**

"Odeio você."


	11. Chapter 11

**"Deixa de bico. Você não me odeia – você só gosta de fingir que sim."**

"Você é tão irritante, mas tenho que reconhecer que você é muito bom nesse jogo de palavras."

**"Isso significa que finalmente conquistei seu coração?"**

"Você tinha que abrir a boca, né?"

**"Desculpe, não consegui resistir."**

"Da próxima vez, tente abster-se."

**"Legal."**

"Você parece estar extremamente satisfeito."

**"Eu estou."**

"A curiosidade vence – por que você está tão contente?"

**"Você me aceitou."**

"O quê?"

** "Você disse 'da próxima vez' o que significa que você me aceitou como parte da sua rotina."**

"Do jeito que você é hábil em manipular palavras... vai acabar sendo político."


	12. Chapter 12

**"Achei que não ia te ver hoje."**

"Por quê?"

**"Porque a TV está transmitindo 'o casamento do século'."**

"Como se eu fosse perder meu tempo com essa besteira. Além do mais, você também não está assistindo."

**"É, mas você é uma garota."**

"Nossa, tente falar com um pouco mais de desprezo."

**"Ei, só falei o óbvio. E se você quer saber eu gosto muito de garotas."**

"É, eu sei. De volta ao assunto: seu comentário foi extremamente sexista. Estereotipar as mulheres é degradante e ofensivo."

**"Relaxa. Minha irmã está assistindo, eu só pensei..."**

"Que todas as garotas são iguais? Que quem viu uma viu todas?"

**"Só achei que toda garota gostava de brincar de princesa."**

"Fala sério."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> 29 de julho de 1981 – mais de 700 milhões de pessoas, ao redor do mundo, assistiu ao casamento do Príncipe Charles e Lady Diana – o denominado "casamento do século".


	13. Chapter 13

**"Você alguma vez brincou de Barbie?"**

"Você passou o resto do dia de ontem tentando encontrar uma resposta espirituosa... e essa foi a melhor que você encontrou?"

**"Como você... Não importa. Só responda minha pergunta."**

"Sim."

**"Então você não é tão diferente das outras garotas, o que leva à conclusão de que supor que você gostaria de assistir um casamento de conto de fadas não é tão descabida."**

"Talvez minha reação tenha sido exagerada. Mas fico irritada com todo o 'auê' por um casamento condenado ao fracasso. Ele vai partir o coração dela com aquele comportamento indiferente."

**"No final das contas, você não é tão cínica quanto finge ser."**

"Só não conte pra ninguém."

**"Seu segredo está a salvo."**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Parece que vai chover."**

"Eu sei, mas quero ficar aqui. Eu amo o cheiro de grama molhada e o vívido azul dos amores-perfeitos. Eu adoro a sensação de renovação que a chuva traz, ver a Terra recebendo um presente dos céus."

** "Ninguém jamais imaginaria que você é tão poética. Já pensou em se tornar uma escritora?"**

"Eternamente perdida em mundos imaginários, vivendo mil vidas no espaço de minha efêmera existência, sendo a donzela em perigo e o valoroso príncipe que a salva... Escrever é meu maior sonho, mas eu não sei se algum dia serei corajosa o suficiente para expor as profundezas de minha intimidade para o público."


	15. Chapter 15

**"Não deixe nada e nem ninguém ficar entre você e seus sonhos – nem você mesma."**

"É mais fácil falar do que fazer. Há muitas coisas que devo considerar, inclusive a minha aptidão para traduzir em palavras as histórias que crio em minha mente. Eu escrevi algumas coisas, mas e se eu não for muito boa? Não sei se posso suportar o stress de ser criticada."

**"Mas e se você for boa? E se você estiver desperdiçando o seu talento? A sua vida?"**

"E se eu passar a minha vida lutando contra moinhos de vento?"

**"Acho que Dom Quixote não diria que ele desperdiçou sua vida."**

"A verdade é que eu não sei lidar com o fracasso, então por que arriscar?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Dom Quixote é um romance escrito pelo autor espanhol Miguel de Cervantes. O personagem principal Alonso Quijano é um fidalgo obcecado com romances de cavalaria. Ele adota o nome de Dom Quixote e vai procurar aventuras com seu fiel escudeiro Sancho Panza. Uma das passagens mais emblemáticas deste livro é a épica luta entre Dom Quixote e um inimigo imaginário: um moinho de vento.


	16. Chapter 16

**"Deixe de pessimismo. Sempre há o risco de falhar, mas não esqueça que também há a chance de ser bem sucedido."**

"O que você disse é completamente lógico, mas será que alguém consegue ser tão otimista, o tempo todo? Não somos seres destemidos. Ter medo do desconhecido é um ótimo mecanismo de defesa: devido a ele não assumimos riscos desnecessários."

**"Você disse tudo – 'riscos desnecessários'. Abrir mão dos seus sonhos pode te dar uma paz momentânea, mas no final das contas você ficará amargurada."**

"Se algum dia eu puder me livrar de meus medos e preconceitos... quem sabe então estarei apta a me tornar uma escritora."

**"A questão é que nunca estamos prontos, mas seguimos em frente mesmo assim."**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Uma vez, li que Napoleão sempre tremia de medo antes de uma batalha, mas ele lutava mesmo assim. Para mim isso é coragem – não a ausência de medo, mas a força para enfrentá-lo.**

"Sabe, você seria um advogado brilhante."

**"Hum, nunca pensei nisso."**

"Além de ter um ego enorme, você é incansável e sabe argumentar – todas as qualidades que um advogado deve ter. Sempre que você tenta me convencer de algo, seus olhos brilham e sua voz se enche de entusiasmo... É cativante."

**"Aposto que não é nada comparado com a luz em seu olhar quando você se está pensando em se tornar uma escritora."**

"Fala sério, sou incapaz de demonstrar tamanha emoção."

**"Você não se vê claramente."**


	18. Chapter 18

"Só pra deixar claro: minha visão é perfeita – Eu me vejo claramente quando olho no espelho."

**"Pare de bancar a ignorante."**

"I don't know what you mean."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

**"Pare."**

"O quê?"

**"Sério mesmo?"**

"Tá bom, eu desisto – nem lembro mais do que estávamos falando."

**"Essa conversa é tão bizarre."**

"É mesmo. Vamos esquecer que esse papo idiota aconteceu."

**"Concordo plenamente."**

"Você gosta de morangos?"

**"Essa pergunta veio do nada... Bom, sou alérgico a morangos. Uma vez comi um monte deles e quase morri."**

"Você ainda não sabia que tinha alergia?"

**"Sabia sim, mas eu queria sentir o gosto de morangos, ao menos uma vez."**


	19. Chapter 19

**"Você nunca fez nada estúpido e inconsequente só pelo prazer de fazê-lo?"**

"Não, eu sou chata e certinha."

**"Essa é a imagem que você passa, mas não é isso que te perguntei."**

"Como se eu fosse confessar meus segredos."

**"Então você tem segredos. Interessante..."**

"Talvez."

**"Conte eles para mim. Prometo não contar pra ninguém."**

"Se você espalhar o que vou te contra eu te mato, capisce?"

** "Te dou minha palavra de honra."**

"E você vai ter que me contra um segredo seu."

**"Combinado."**

"Fui eu quem roubou a cueca do diretor e pendurou no mastro da bandeira."

** "Foi você? Aquilo foi histórico."**

"Sua vez."

**"Está meio tarde. Te conto amanhã, ok?"**


	20. Chapter 20

"Eu não esqueci."

**"Hum?"**

"Quero saber seu maior segredo."

**"Tenho mesmo que contar?"**

"Claro, um cavalheiro sempre cumpre suas promessas."

**"Tá bom, Mas se você se repetir um palavra sequer do que vou lhe contar..."**

"Pare de enrolar, comece a contar."

**"EuliumlivrodaJudeDeveraux."**

"Você está brincando."

**"Em minha defesa, o livro se chamava "O Leão Negro" e..."**

"Você achou que era sobre um leão negro."

**"Pare de rir, foi um erro que qualquer um poderia cometer! Meu primo americano disse que era ótimo, mas eu deveria ter desconfiado."**

"Por quê?"

**"O Jasper tem o pior gosto musical que já vi. Aparentemente, o gosto literário dele não é muito melhor."**

"Pois é, eu sou mulher e nunca li esse tipo de livro."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: "<strong>O Leão Negro" foi originalmente publicado em maio de 1980, nos EUA. Trata-se da história de um herói sofrido e sua cara-metade: a heroína destemida que derrota os demônios íntimos do herói, curando-o de sua dor emocional. É um clássico "romance romântico", com todas as deliciosas armadilhas do gênero.


	21. Chapter 21

"Então você curte um conto de fadas."

**"Não mesmo – só de pensar sobre o amor já fico nervoso."**

"Como assim?"

**"Amor pela família decorre da evolução das espécies, pois assegura a proteção dos mais fracos. Até certo ponto, a mesma linha de pensamento se aplica ao amor à pátria, aos amigos, à humanidade. Mas e quanto ao amor romântico? Não há a menor necessidade de se justificar o que é meramente uma necessidade biológica. Por que ele existe?"**

"Somos os frutos de possibilidades caóticas e os sobreviventes de circunstâncias improváveis, mas isso não significa que há uma razão para tudo que somos ou sentimos – não há uma lógica infalível a ditar as regras de nossa existência."


	22. Chapter 22

**"Eu acredito que sempre há uma explicação lógica, ainda que não tenhamos a capacidade de compreender seus fundamentos."**

"Para alguém que defende tão veementemente a necessidade de se buscar nossos sonhos, você tem uma visão tão cínica a respeito das emoções humanas. Sabe aqueles estudos buscando elucidar a fisiologia do amor? Eles me deixam frustrada, pois, apesar de hormônios serem parte da equação, eles buscam simplificar o verdadeiro significado do amor."

**"Como assim?**"

"Roubando minhas falas? O amor é o que nos põe acima de nossos instintos e nos transforma nos seres que almejamos ser – o amor nos ensina a ser generosos, dedicados, compassivos. É o que nos faz humanos."


	23. Chapter 23

"Será que eles podem nos ver?"

**"Quem?"**

"As outras criaturas que existem além de nossa limitada compreensão."

**"Você está falando de alienígenas?"**

"Estou falando de tudo que existe além dos limites do que é considerado normal. Falo daquilo que os sensatos negam e os ingênuos defendem. Falo de extraterrestres, fantasmas, gnomos, fadas e todas as outras criaturas cujo existência nunca foi provada nem cabalmente desmentida. Falo de meu outro eu, que existe em uma outra dimensão, conversando com o outro você, questionando a possibilidade de eu e você existirmos."

**"De onde você tira essas ideias?"**

"Da luz das estrelas que brilham mesmo depois de sua morte."


	24. Chapter 24

**"Se existem outras formas de vida inteligente creio que sentem pena de nossas patéticas tentativas de compreender os seus mistérios."**

"Como formigas que questionam os deuses insensíveis que habitam o seu mundo. Como uma presa se rebelando contra o destino de saciar a fome do predador. Como o vento lamentando a natureza imóvel das árvores. Como a luz se compadece das sombras."

**"Mas olhe para o seu e contemple a luz brilhando através da escuridão. Não se trata de um conflito – é uma dança harmônica, um equilíbrio dinâmico. Eles coexistem mesmo após a morte e apesar dela."**

"Talvez devêssemos considerar a possibilidade de que opostos não existem, pois eles são apenas diferentes formas de perceber o mesmo fenômeno."


	25. Chapter 25

**"Imagine como seria belo um mundo em que todos compartilhassem a mesma visão."**

"Tal mundo seria um lugar terrível para as pessoas comuns, de aparência medíocre ou que desafiasse a maioria... O mais fundamental de todos os direitos humanos lhes seria negado: o direito a ter esperança. Veja, percepções estratificadas levariam à irrevogável exclusão de todos aqueles que fossem diferentes. Pertencer à minoria não é fácil, mas pelo menos nos agarramos à esperança de que alguém, algum dia enxergará além dos paradigmas da sociedade e verá quem realmente somos pela primeira vez."

**"Você não é invisível. Para mim, você é tão resplandecente quanto a luz do dia."**


	26. Chapter 26

**"O que é uma pessoa? A combinação de orifícios e protuberâncias cobertas por tecido epitelial? A soma de ideias, originais ou não, que somos compelidos a adotar? O conceito metafísico de um eu etéreo que existe além dos limites do tangível?"**

"Somos corpo mente e alma. Somos seres mágicos e as conseqüências do caos. Evoluímos ou fomos criados. Estamos sozinhos no Universo ou existem outros como nós. Fomos agraciados com a singular capacidade de decidir e com a liberdade para nos questionar – somos quem decidimos ser."

**"Isso não responde a minha pergunta – apenas celebra e perpetua a nossa ignorância."**

"Eu sei."


	27. Chapter 27

**"O que acontece com o rigor científico quando nossa própria essência é uma questão de escolha?"**

"Pense desta maneira: enquanto a ciência é suficiente para compreender o propósito de organismos mais simples, pouco compreendemos sobre os organismos mais complexos. Partindo dessa premissa chegamos à conclusão de que somente seres mais avançados do que nós seriam capazes de entender os nossos mistérios."

**"Se você parar para pensar a ignorância é um brilhante mecanismo de defesa. Imagine o colapso de uma sociedade na qual a inexistência de um propósito mais elevado para a nossa existência houvesse sido provada."**

"Melhor nos atermos à pensamentos improváveis e belas ilusões. Como Orwell já dizia 'ignorância é força'... para continuar a viver e afastar as dúvidas."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>O livro "1984", escrito por George Orwell na década de 1940, descreve um mundo dividido em três países que, supostamente, estão em guerra constante. O "Partido" chefiado pelo enigmático "Big Brother" ou "Grande Irmão" tem absoluto controle sobre todos os aspectos da vida dos cidadãos. O lema do partido é: "Guerra é paz, liberdade é escravidão, ignorância é força."


	28. Chapter 28

**"A cegueira deliberada é a responsável por alguns dos mais hediondos atos contra a igualdade, aceitação e tolerância. Tome as revoltas, por exemplo: as tensões vinham se intensificando há muito tempo, mas ninguém quis enxergar isso. Belos sonhos não são suficientes para apaziguar os crescentes conflitos raciais de nossa sociedade."**

"Mas _a escuridão não pode derrotar a escuridão: apenas a luz pode fazê-lo_.** E o que é o amor senão um belo sonho?"

**"Estou falando sobre viver em um mundo de sonhos esquecendo a necessidade de ao menos tentar realizá-los."**

"Mas você não concorda que o ódio e a violência são ínsitos ao ser humano?"

**"Tenho algumas ideias sobre isso, mas te vejo amanhã."**

* * *

><p><em>** Martin Luther King.<em>

**Nota: **Em 1981 O Reino Unido foi varrido por tumultos surgidos em suas maiores cidades. Eles foram vistos como conflitos entre comunidades, mas em todos os casos o motivos principais estavam relacionados a questões raciais e privações decorrentes da escassez de empregos.


	29. Chapter 29

**"A ordem das coisas já deveria ter sido subvertida. O mundo evoluiu, entretanto o emprego da força física parece ser o principal modo de garantir um comportamento desejável. O Iluminismo não afastou as sombras da ignorância – ainda somos essencialmente iguais aos nossos antecessores."**

"Sua visão é um tanto radical. Você se esqueceu dos livros e da filosofia, arte e ciência, eles são exemplos do melhor da humanidade – o triunfo da razão sobre a natureza."

**"Mas eles são vazios sem a adesão da maioria – somos todos coagidos a 'acreditar' naquilo que parece ser consenso entre nossos semelhantes."**

"Não se esqueça que o destino de toda maioria é um dia tornar-se a minoria."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>O Iluminismo foi um movimento cultural de intelectuais do século XVIII, cujo propósito era reformar a sociedade com o emprego da razão (ao invés da tradição, fé e revelação) e aumentar o conhecimento através da ciência. Este movimento promoveu a ciência e a troca de conhecimento e se opôs à superstição, intolerância e à alguns abusos do Estado e da Igreja.


	30. Chapter 30

**"Minorias elevadas ao status de maiorias tendem a incorrer nos mesmos pecados outrora contra elas praticados. É um infinito círculo de perseguição – o eterno uso da força física ao invés do uso de argumentos lógicos."**

"Seria coerção da mesma forma, mesmo que mais leve ou mais velada – uma coerção intelectual."

**"Infelizmente, você tem razão. Aparentemente não há uma maneira fácil de guia a humanidade. Talvez, tenhamos sido condenados pela nossa própria genética a responder apenas à violência. Talvez não estejamos aptos a fazer uso da palavra como um meio de resolver nossas diferenças."**

"Racionalidade plena levaria à extinção das emoções – sem violência, mas também sem amor o mundo seria um lugar desolado."


	31. Chapter 31

**"Minorias elevadas ao status de maiorias tendem a incorrer nos mesmos pecados outrora contra elas praticados. É um infinito círculo de perseguição – o eterno uso da força física ao invés do uso de argumentos lógicos."**

"Seria coerção da mesma forma, mesmo que mais leve ou mais velada – uma coerção intelectual."

**"Infelizmente, você tem razão. Aparentemente não há uma maneira fácil de guia a humanidade. Talvez, tenhamos sido condenados pela nossa própria genética a responder apenas à violência. Talvez não estejamos aptos a fazer uso da palavra como um meio de resolver nossas diferenças."**

"Racionalidade plena levaria à extinção das emoções – sem violência, mas também sem amor o mundo seria um lugar desolado."


	32. Chapter 32

**"Se não houvesse violência, estaríamos seguros. Crianças não teriam medo de ir à escola, não haveria intolerância ou crimes. Não concorda que seríamos mais felizes?"**

"Você sacrificaria o amor em nome da segurança? Eu não conseguiria."

**"Acho que posso abdicar de algo tão abstrato quanto o amor por algo tão concreto quanto a paz."**

"Mas você nunca nem sentiu na pele a devastação causada pela crueldade humana."

**"E você sentiu?"**

"De uma forma sim. Não sou adorada e invejada como você é – às vezes sou alvo de chacotas e sou excluída, mas a resposta é não, apesar das minhas excursões ao submundo dos excluídos, não sou uma habitante daquele lugar inóspito."

**"Gostaria de poder apagar suas memórias ruins."**


	33. Chapter 33

"Sei que é politicamente incorreto, mas não acho que a humanidade está pronta para aceitar a felicidade como uma condição permanente. Ainda somos primitivos demais para lidar com as consequências de uma vida sem desafios."

**"Você acha que ficaríamos preguiçosos, é isso? Diminuídos pela insignificância de uma vida sem exigências?"**

"Não estamos prontos para abdicar de nossa necessidade pelo conflito – nós precisamos dele. Por causa dele escrevemos canções e livros e nos obrigamos a buscar o sucesso."

**"Discordo. Não é o conflito que nós amamos, na verdade nos apegamos à nossa necessidade de demonstrar que somos melhores que nosso semelhante. Queremos é nos sentir superiores."**


	34. Chapter 34

"Se não há uma verdadeira superioridade entre humanos, devemos aceitar que somos todos iguais, entretanto eu não acredito na idéia de não somos intrinsecamente diferentes uns dos outros."

**"Eu nunca disse que não somos diferentes."**

"Percebeu que seus argumentos não sobrevivem à uma análise mais profunda?"

**"Não se sinta tão superior. Admito que não escolhi bem as minhas palavras, mas eu estava tentando expressar a ideia de que, apesar de nossas diferenças, não há nada que justifique a subjugação de um ser humano por outro."**

"Então nossas diferenças ser usadas para justificar tratamentos diferenciados."

**"Exatamente. Por exemplo: eu e você somos iguais perante os outros, mas diferentes perante nós mesmos. Nossas diferenças são complementares."**


	35. Chapter 35

"Não sei dizer se somos realmente diferentes – você é tão enigmático que não sei se alguém realmente conhece você

**"Qual é sua opinião sobre mim?"**

"Fora deste lugar, você ser intocável, inalcançável. Mas aqui você é tão humano e acessível. É como se duas pessoas diferentes habitassem seu corpo, as duas lutando para emergir. Qual é o seu verdadeiro eu?

**"Nunca pensei sobre o assunto, mas essa não é a maldição de ser humano? Ser consumido por dualidades? Lidar com forças invisíveis nos compelindo em direções opostas? Eu não sou muito, apenas um ser essencialmente humano."**

"Isso não responde à minha pergunta."

**"Eu sei."**


	36. Chapter 36

"E hoje não vai ser responder minha pergunta também?"

**"Eu tentei responder sem revelar muito. Eu deveria saber que você não deixaria passar em branco. Você está certa, existem duas pessoas coexistindo dentro de mim: o meu eu real – aquele que só você conhece, ou está conhecendo de qualquer maneira – e aquele que eu desejo ser, não por mim mesmo, mas porque quero corresponder às expectativas das outras pessoas. É esperado que eu me comporte de uma dada forma, que interaja com um certo grupo de pessoas, que atinja objetivos predeterminados. Às vezes, eu me canso – às vezes só quero ser eu mesmo. É então que venho aqui ficar com você."**


	37. Chapter 37

"Não se deixe enganar: não há nada errado com seu eu verdadeiro. Para dizer a verdade, eu acho você uma pessoa maravilhosa. No entanto, não gosto muito da personalidade que você apresenta ao mundo."

**"Obrigado por entender."**

"Não precisa agradecer. Pense neste lugar como uma terra sagrada, um pedacinho da floresta tocado por magia, onde nos é permitido sermos nós mesmos. Aqui você é livre para dizer qualquer coisa que passe por sua mente."

**"Qualquer coisa?"**

"Qualquer coisa."

**"Esputação."**

"Acrotismo."

**"Oscitação."**

"Ergasiotiquerologia."

**"Faz tempo que não me sinto assim.. Tão leve, feliz. Obrigado por ser como você é e obrigado por estar aqui comigo."**

* * *

><p><strong>Esputação<strong> – cuspir.

**Acrotismo** – pulso fraco.

**Oscitação – **bocejo.

**Ergasiotiquerologia – **ramo da Medicina e do Direito que cuida dos acidentes de trabalho, doenças profissionais e suas consequências.


	38. Chapter 38

**"Diga-me como você se vê. E sem piadinhas sobre espelho."**

"Acho que é justo você perguntar, afinal te fiz a mesma pergunta. Sou um amálgama de coisas passadas e futuras – um ser atemporal que possui a habilidade de viver sem provar e existir sem ser visto. Sou anormalmente comum, mas escondo esse fato atrás de um verniz de indiferença. Sou apenas uma garota, como muitas outras, escondendo-se atrás de uma máscara de originalidade."

**"Palavras poéticas... No entanto, eu discordo. Você não é uma garota qualquer – você é tão sensível, tão bela de sua própria maneira, tão brilhante devido a seu próprio mérito.**

"Você está tirando sarro de mim."

**"Aprenda a aceitar um elogio."**

"Vou tentar."


	39. Chapter 39

**"Nós humanos temos uma estranha tendência a aceitar as coisas más e repudiar as coisas boas. Nós esquecemos a verdade de nossa natureza – somos seres de razão e tolerância."**

"Esta é um visão simplista do complexo fenômeno da individualidade em contraposição à dinâmica de grupos."

**"Está bancando o Hobbes para o meu Sócrates?"**

"Acredito que sem o suporte da moral e das crenças religiosas, nós nos tornaríamos seres vis. Mas não acredito no despotismo como um meio legítimo de pacificação social."

**"Insultando a nossa Rainha*?"**

"Apenas se você a considera uma déspota."

**"Não ligo para a rainha. Que tal ficarmos com o meio termo? Rousseau estava certo – as pessoas são uma tabula rasa."**

* * *

><p><strong>* Caso ainda não tenha percebido, a história se passa na Inglaterra.<strong>

**AN: ****_Thomas Hobbes _**(1588 - 1679), foi um filósofo inglês, amplamente conhecido por fundar as bases da política moderna ao desenvolver a teoria do contrato social. Em seu livro, _O Leviatã_, ele justificou a necessidade por um governo absolutista ao afirmar que _"durante o tempo em que a humanidade viveu sem um poder a quem temer, eles viviam em guerra; e tal guerra, era de todo homem contra todo homem."_

**_Sócrates_**(469 BC – 399 BC), filósofo grego do período clássico, acreditava em um mundo real em oposição a um mundo de sombras (ideia posteriormente desenvolvida por Platão) e em verdades superiores que guiariam o comportamento de toda a humanidade. Apesar de ser possível abandonar o caminho do bem, o ser humano é inerentemente bom.

**_Jean Jacques-Rousseau_** (1712 – 1778), filósofo suiço, defendia que o ser humano não é inerentemente bom nem ruim quando no "estado da natureza" (sem civilização – igual aos animais), mas é corrompido pela sociedade.


	40. Chapter 40

"Eu não me sinto confortável optando pelo caminho mais fácil. Quero as dificuldades do caminho mais longo e a deliciosa vitória sobre minha própria natureza. Não quero a paz forçada de alguém que se conformou, quero a merecida aposentadoria de alguém que lutou."

** "Você pensa isso porque tem a alma de uma guerreira, mas nem todos nós temos a vontade ou a vocação para guerrear. Alguns de nós querem semear os campos e desfrutar de uma calma tarde de domingo."**

"Nunca imaginei você como um homem paciente."

**"Funny, but somehow I've always known that you are intrepid and fearless – my very own Boudica."**

**"Engraçado, mas de alguma forma eu sempre soube que você é intrépida e destemida – minha Boudica."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Boudica foi uma rainha do povo icênio do oeste da Inglaterra e liderou uma rebelião contra as forças de ocupação do Império Romano no ano 60 d.C.


	41. Chapter 41

**"Então, tem sido tão terrível quanto você temia?"**

"Conversar com você? Parece que achei uma maneira de sobreviver à experiência."

**"Entre nós não é mais apenas uma simples conversa. Admita: somos amigos."**

"Meio amigos, eu diria..."

**"Fala sério. As conversas que temos seriam impossíveis de serem reproduzidas com qualquer outra pessoa. Nossa química é única."**

"De volta à sua personalidade megalomaníaca, é?"

**"Ei, estou falando sobre nós, do quão especial nós somos."**

"Eu não sou nada especial."

** "Querendo um elogio?"**

"Você sabe ser chato. Entretanto, para ser justa, devo confessor que gosto da sua companhia muito mais do que jamais imaginei ser possível."

**"Por que não te descobri antes?"**

"Como assim?"

**"Caminhos não trilhados."**


	42. Chapter 42

**"Sabe o tipo sombrio e torturado?"**

"Sim, também fui obrigado a ler _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_ para o trabalho de Literatura no semestre passado."

**"O trabalho sobre anti-heróis... Sim, eu lembro. Mas sabe, homens taciturnos como Heathcliff não me atraem."**

"E você está me dizendo isso por quê?

**"Ele tem muitos segredos e suas falas são enigmáticas – características nada desejáveis."**

"Você deve preferir Anne Brontë..."

**"Como você adivinhou?"**

"Você jamais tentaria distorcer a realidade para fazê-la corresponder à sua ideia de perfeição. Além disso, eu vi você lendo _A Moradora de Wildfell Hall quando começamos a nos encontrar aqui."_

**"Parabéns pelos seus poderes de observação. Eu também tenho alguns. O que você está escondendo de mim?"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>As irmãs Brontë – Charlotte, Emily and Anne – escreveram clássicos da Literatura. Charlotte é a autora de _Morro dos Ventos _Uivantes. Anne é a menos conhecida do trio, entretanto, seu livro _A moradora de Wildfell Hall_ rompeu com a romanticização to papel da mulher na sociedade do século XIX ao descrever a devassidão e o alcoolismo de uma maneira honesta e, por vezes, até mesmo brutal.


	43. Chapter 43

"Apesar de sua retirada estratégica, você não está fora de perigo: o que você está escondendo?"

**"Muitas coisas para dizer a verdade. Como o nome da garota com quem perdi a virgindade... ou quais são minhas fantasias noturnas... ou ainda o que eu ganhei no Natal do ano passado..."**

"Diga a verdade Edward."

**"Minha família vai se mudar para os Estados Unidos."**

"Quando?"

**"Ainda temos tempo..."**

"Quando?"

**"Em menos de uma semana."**

"Desde quando você sabe?"

**"Por que isso é importante?"**

"É importante porque você me obrigou a ser sua amiga. É importante porque você me fez gostar de você e agora você vai embora!"

**"Sinto muito... Eu apenas não podia suportar a ideia de nunca ter realmente conhecido você."**


	44. Chapter 44

**"Bella, você está bem?"**

"Sim, já me recuperei do meu pequeno ataque de nervos. Sinto muito por minha patética reação. Eu prometeria me comportar melhor no futuro, mas nós dois sabemos que não é necessário, afinal você só ficará aqui por mais alguns dias."

**"Bella juro que nunca quis magoá-la."**

"Não estou magoada apenas um tanto desconcertada pela sua revelação."

**"Não precisa bancar a durona, não comigo."**

"Pare. Já entendi tudo: eu fui apenas uma distração enquanto você esperava pelo próximo estágio de sua vida. Não significo nada para você."

**"Você não sabe o que se passa na minha mente ou no meu coração."**


	45. Chapter 45

"A não ser que você esteja planejando ser sincero, nem sente."

**"Eu sei que você está zangada, mas não podemos pelo menos ser civilizados?"**

"Esse é o máximo de civilidade que estou disposta a demonstrar."

**"Tudo tem que ser do seu jeito, né?"**

"Pelo menos sou honesta quanto às regras pelas quais me guio."

** "Estamos em guerra? O que aconteceu com a nossa amizade?"**

"Esmagada pelo peso de suas mentiras."

**"Por que você se importa tanto?"**

"Eu poderia me esconder atrás de uma máscara de indiferença, mas não vou fazê-lo, não desta vez. Eu me importo porque você me ensinou a gostar de você e não sou o tipo de possa que gosta de todo mundo."

**"Amanhã... Amanhã contarei tudo."**


	46. Chapter 46

**"Notei você desde quando me mudei para cá. Você tem esse ar de alguém que já cresceu e amadureceu, deixando o resto de nós para trás. Eu queria ser seu amigo... conhecer você. Eu achei que tinha tempo... então um dia fui informado de meu prazo final e o resto você já sabe."**

"Por que você nunca falou comigo antes?"

**"Porque eu pertenço ao sexo masculino e todos nós, sem exceção, somos estúpidos."**

"Eu deveria estar furiosa, mas, por alguma insondável razão, não estou."

**"Então... Te vejo amanhã?"**

_"Conhecerás o futuro quando ele chegar; antes disso, esquece-o."*_

* * *

><p><strong>*Ésquilo.<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**"****_Apenas os mortos não retornam."_**

**"Estou feliz que tenha vindo. Sente ao meu lado. Vamos divagar sobre o futuro."**

"Você será um advogado implacável, eu serei uma escritora obscura. Você ganhará rios de dinheiro; eu irei lamentar as injustiças do mundo."

**"Ou você será uma escritora de sucesso e eu serei um advogado canastrão, seus livros serão campeões de venda e eu terei que tramar uma maneira de conseguir minha próxima refeição."**

"Eu serei desprezada, você será motivo de inveja."

**"Você será a mais linda das mulheres e eu serei o cara barrigudo que ninguém quer."**

"Eu vou ser uma solteirona e você se casará com uma top model."

**"Você encontrará o amor e eu sempre me lembrarei de você."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>"_Apenas os mortos não retornam_" é um provérbio romeno.


	48. Chapter 48

**"Obrigado por todos esses bolos, sucos e sanduíches. Alguém poderia até achar que é um piquenique."**

"Não notou a toalha cobrindo a grama? É um piquenique."

**"O caminho mais curto para um coração masculino é pelo estômago."**

"Corta essa. Quero dizer algo sério."

**"Sim?"**

"Estou feliz por termos nos conhecido. Graças a você vislumbrei uma vida nova. O tempo que passamos juntos será uma das minhas memórias mais queridas e mais revisitadas ao longo de minha vida."

** "Obrigado por me dizer isso. Eu sei o quanto é difícil para você falar sobre seus sentimentos, mas você disse, mesmo assim.**

**"Amanhã venha um pouco mais tarde, por volta das 8 da noite, ok?"**


	49. Chapter 49

**"Dê-me sua mão."**

"Por quê?"

**"Hoje é o nosso ultimo dia juntos... Deixe-me cantar o meu adeus enquanto dançamos sob a luz da lua."**

"Sim, esta noite é para criar memórias. Cante para mim..."

**_ "E ela vai te provocar_**

**_Ela vai te inquietar_**

**_Tudo de melhor só para te agradar_**

**_Ela é precoce e sabe exatamente_**

**_O que é necessário para fazer até um profissional corar_**

**_Todos os garotos acham que ela é uma espiã_**

**_Ela tem os olhos da Bette Davis_**

**_E ela vai te provocar_**

**_Ela vai te inquietar_**

**_Só para te agradar_**

**_Ela tem os olhos da Bette Davis_**

**_Ela vai expô-lo_**

**_Quando ela te ignora_**

**_Ela conhece você_**

**_Você_****_ tem os olhos da Bette Davis."_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>A música é "Bette Davis Eyes" de Kim Carnes.


	50. Epílogo

Em uma clareira coberta de amores-perfeitos, há um banco onde uma idosa senhora senta todas as noites. Ela é a bisavó de um encantador bebê, a avó de quatro belos jovens, a mãe de duas distintas mulheres. Há muito tempo atrás ela foi uma autora de sucesso considerável que desistiu da vida glamorosa de uma cidade grande para retornar aos braços de seu primeiro amor. Essa é sua biografia oficial.

A história real, aquela da qual nenhum ser vivente jamais tomará conhecimento, é um pouco mais complexa. A carreira não era tão promissora assim e a vida na cidade grande lhe trouxe apenas dor – apesar de improvável, ela um dia se deparou com o rosto do único garoto que ela realmente amou. Ele segurava a mão de uma garota ruiva... e isso partiu seu coração insensato.

Então, ela voltou para casa e para o garoto com quem ela havia descoberto os prazeres da carne. Ele era um bom garoto que cresceu e se tornou um bom homem. Eles tiveram uma vida feliz, cheia de risos e afeição, mas nunca amor. Eles construíram uma casa em um lugar que ela escolheu... era um lugar para relembrar, pois seu jardim era a clareira que um dia fora o cenário de sua quase história de amor.

Passaram-se os anos e ela optou por esquecer a imagem de seu verdadeiro amor segurando a mão de outra mulher. Sistematicamente, ela erradicou a memória desagradável, atendo-se à mágica do garoto de palavras enfáticas.

Todos os dias, no mesmo horário, ela vai até o meio do jardim e deixa sua imaginação levá-la de volta à estação que alterou o curso de sua existência. Com o passar dos anos suas pernas começaram a se cansar, mas seu atencioso marido providenciou um banco para ela se sentar. Ele nunca soube por que ela sempre ia ao mesmo local todos os dias exatamente às 11:09 da noite.


	51. Outtake - Edward

**_Edward_**

Tantos mitos... Meias verdades criadas para apaziguar as mentes daqueles que ficam para trás. Eu deveria estar revisitando minha vida, como um filme passando diante de meus olhos. A luta para chegar até aqui, a chamada de emergência, a imagem do avião colidindo com a Torre, a mulher com quem saí na noite passada, meu divórcio, a morte de meu filho, o dia em que meu filho nasceu, a decisão de me tornar um bombeiro, a necessidade de abandonar a faculdade de direito, ter engravidado a Tanya, vir para os Estados Unidos... mas nada disso importa.

Tudo que vejo é um número... de anos, dias, horas, minutos... 20 anos, 6 dias, 12 horas e 48 minutos. Como um mantra esse número se repete incessantemente em minha mente... é uma oração para o inesquecível rosto de meu primeiro amor, aquela para quem a vida não me permitiu retornar. 20 anos, 6 dias, 12 horas e 48 minutos desde que a deixei em nossa clareira, chorando lágrimas que eu nunca quis causar. 20 anos, 6 dias, 12 horas e 48 minutos desde que meu coração foi irreversivelmente partido. 20 anos, 6 dias, 12 horas e 48 minutos desde que perdi o futuro que não eu não estava destinado a viver. E então há apenas um segundo...

Apenas um segundo para relembrar o rosto dela enquanto fico paralisado pela visão do teto desabando, prestes a enterrar-me neste lugar. No 78º andar da Torre Sul do World Trade Center, o destino havia marcado um encontro comigo e com as outras infelizes almas presas neste inferno de ódio e calor. Ao aceitar o meu destino minha mente se foca na memória dos olhos castanhos de minha Boudica e então há apenas a doce inconsciência de uma vida interrompida.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>11 de Setembro de 2001 – O World Trade Center foi alvo de terroristas pertencentes à Al-Qaeda. O primeiro avião atingiu a Torre Norte às8:46 da manhã, dezessete minutos depois um segundo avião atingiu a Torre Sul. O impacto criou um buraco que se estendeu do 78º ao 84º andar. Às 9:59 daquela manhã a Torre Sul caiu. Uma gravação confirma que pelo menos dois homens conseguiram chegar ao 78º andar: o Chefe de Batalhão Orio J. Palmer e o bombeiro Ronald P. Bucca – ambos morreram. Os ataques custaram a vida de 2.753 pessoas dentre as quais 343 eram bombeiros ou paramédicos. _Fonte: New York Magazine – nymag(ponto)com/news/articles/wtc/1year/numbers(ponto)htm_

**Obrigada por ler.**


End file.
